


Study date

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: Short Storie about Matthew panicking before a study date with GilI used to be in the hetalia fandom, but I'm not anymore though I still love this ship.fictober18 day 7





	Study date

Matthew was nervous, because he was working on a school project, with his crush Gilbert.

“I’m sooo fucked, how am I supposed to do this I can barely say hi to him”

He muttered to himself while pacing in the front foray.   
Which he realized was a bad idea as their neighbors were looking at him wired.  
God what if Gilbert didn’t like him, what if he was straight oh now he was really panicking, what about if he though Matthew was wired or that to invisible compared to his brother. 

WHAT IF, WHAT IF, WHAT IF, WHA, Ding dong

“Fucking shit, he’s here” 

Matt said while looking around quickly  
“and I’m not ready”  
“Just a minute” he yelled as he ran around moving plates and book’s out of the living room before going to the door and letting gilbert in 

“Sorry about that, I was finishing cleaning up”

Gilbert just smiled and said “No worries, we still have time” before moving in to the living room   
Matthew took in a deep breath, before shutting the front door.


End file.
